Pumpkin Patilles: Year 1
by LunaNight 13
Summary: Follow Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter and Alice Longbottom though their first year at Hogwarts, but there is more to the story. T for safety.


Pumpkin Pastilles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape, form or time

BTW: An AP line means Albus Potter's POV

An RW line is Rose Weasley's POV ex.

A AL dotted line is Alice Longbottom's POC ex.

A SM is Scorpius Malfoy's POV ex.

Chapter 1

A Smelly Scarlet Train

AP

I stepped onto the scarlet train remembering what my father had said about the sorting hat. It had made me feel better but not much. Suddenly I felt a tug on my arm. "Albus Severus Potter, stop sulking, you will be fine! Let's go find a compartment before they all fill up!" Rosie yelled over the commotion, and started to drag me forward.

RW

We went by compartment after compartment; I was dragging a still sulking Albus behind me. _"Bloody hell there are a lot of people at this school, eww were they just snogging!" _I thought walking by another compartment. I was excited to be going to Hogwarts, but everybody expected me to be the bookworm child of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, two thirds of the golden trio; I wanted to be a surprise. We finally found one with a single blond-haired boy reading. I opened the door and asked…

SM

"Mind if we sit here everywhere else is full?" the redhead asked. I nodded quickly and tried to continue reading _Standard Book of Spells: Year One,_as the girl and her black-haired friend entered. "But what if I am in Slytherin Rosie!" the boy cried towards the girl apparently named Rose, Rosie, or something along those lines. "You will be-'' the girl began before getting cut off by a loud…

AL

"Bang!" I heard somewhere down the hallway. "_James and Fred." _I thought exasperated. Running from the foul odor made its way towards me, looked for an unlocked compartment. "_I am going to get them back one day, maybe not today, but someday" _I plotted as my hand finally felt an unlocked door. Quickly running inside, I locked the door. After doing so, the green fumes filled the hallway I was just in. I turned around to find three pairs of curious eyes looking at me.

AP

"Alice, what happened out there?" I asked my flustered family friend. "Your brother and cousin got the first detention of the year, that's what!" she breathed annoyed. I suddenly remembered the blond-haired boy sitting across from me when he moved to let Alice sit down. "What's your name?" I asked. "Scorpius Malfoy." He answered timidly. "I'm Albus Potter, but you can call me Al." I replied happily after remembering what my dad said last year about the Malfoys. _"Even though they have a bad reputation, doesn't mean that they are all bad wizards." _He had said as Uncle Ron muttered what sounded suspiciously like "Bloody Ferret"

RW

"_Scorpius Malfoy," _I thought, _"might as well begin my resistance now!" _"I'm Rose Weasley, can I call you Scorp, because honestly you name is too long." I asked jokingly. He nodded smiling and replied, "Only if I can call you Rosie!" I held out my hand to shake and laughed, "Deal." Then as if on cue my stomach growled, so I did my best glare and sneered, "Longbottom tell me you have galleons, because I am starving and I don't want to rob somebody else on the train." I couldn't keep the glare and we all started laughing. "Seriously Ali I left my money at home and the trolley is on its way." I pleaded as the trolley stopped next to my compartment. "Fine, but you owe me." Ali laughed.

SM

Ali sat against the wall with her feet on Al eating a licorice wand, Al was across from me holding his food, Rosie was next to me with her feet on the wall and her head hanging down from the seat, and I was leaning against the window with my knees pulled up to me eating a pumpkin pastille after we had gotten our snacks. We had been talking about nothing in particular when Al decided to remember the sorting hat situation and spat _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans _all over me. "What was that for?" I laughed wiping sticky clumps of my robes. I saw panic spread across his face when he cried, "What if I am in Slytherin!" I had lost my good mood at this statement to worry about sorting, and by Ali's face she had too. Rosie saw the look on our faces and sighed. "You three are being ridiculous," Al had opened his mouth to protest, but, "Shut it Al, no matter where we are sorted when that hat touches our head, we will be the same. No house is going to change that, okay? End of story, bye bye, see ya later" Rosie finished.

AL

"Well, no matter what house we are in, let's ALL agree to always be there for each other." I began sitting up and putting my hand in the middle, "I, Alice Augusta Longbottom, daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, hereby agree to sand by my friends, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy, from here on out, no matter where I am or the situation." I smiled at Al to follow and blushed when he put his hand on mine and said…

AP

"I Albus Severus Potter, son of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, hereby agree to stand by my friends, Alice Longbottom, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy, from here on out, no matter where I am or the situation." I followed as Ali had done, which made her smile. I felt warmth in my face, _"Why am I blushing?"_ I thought Rosie then put her hand on mine smiling and said…

RW

"I Rose Molly Weasley, daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, hereby agree to stand by my friends, Alice Longbottom, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy, no matter where I am or the situation." I stated firmly with no hesitation. I looked at Scorp, who looked unsure, but smiled when I did so encouragingly.

SM

I didn't know what to do; the first friends I have made at Hogwarts were the children of my grandfather's enemies. Looking at Rosie she smiled as if to say, "I don't care who your family is or their reputation, you're my friend." _"I want to be like any other Malfoy!" _I thought before putting my hand excitedly in the middle on top of Rosie's. "I Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, agree to stand by my friends, Alice Longbottom... Albus Potter… … and Rose Weasley, no matter where I am or the situation." I had confirmed. All of our hands were now in the middle, I then asked, "Now what do we do?" "I don't know I hadn't thought threw to this point." Ali explained. "Well, we have to think of something to confirm it all." Rose exclaimed. "My arm is getting tired, so hurry up!" Al complained. I looked down at my half eaten pumpkin pastille that was sticking to the fingers of my other hand. "What about Pumpkin Pastille?" I suggested.

"PUMPKIN PASTILLES!"

AL

We had been asleep for a couple of hours, Rosie on Scorp's shoulder and me on Al's lap. I didn't want to wake them up especially Al, he looked so peaceful asleep, but I had to we were almost there and even though they were in their robes I wasn't. _"Hmm… what will be the most entertaining way to wake them up?"_ I thought. When I came up with an idea I implemented it. I decided to scream bloody murder to wake them. Al immediately stood up holding his wand; Scorp jumped enough to knock Rosie to the floor, only to see me laughing my arse off. Seeing me they tried to act mad, but ended up laughing with me. "Why did you wake us?" Rosie asked rubbing her eyes when we had finished laughing. "We are almost at Hogwarts; I will be right back I need to change into my robes." I answered leaving. When I had closed the do the hallway still smelled faintly of dungbomb, but not enough to annoy me. I had laughed so hard my face had hurt and as I walked by a prefect yelling at James and Fred I smiled knowing that I hadn't even started Hogwarts and I already had three best friends, and thought, _"I think I am going to like the next seven years here."_

(Author's Note: I hopeed you liked my very first fanfiction chapter this is the first chapter of the first book there will be seven more to go with it follows them though out Hogwarts with some challenges thown in. ;)

BTW Ya'll can thank standarized testing for this chapter and please forgive me for any misakes just put them in a review and i will try to fix it THX

Please R&R

3 LunaNight 13


End file.
